It Takes Two
by Alice39
Summary: Tsuna had no interest in being coming Vongola Decimo, but to protect his twin sister from the Mafia, he might be force to make a decision… It doesn't help that his sister has some plans for herself, too. AU, Smart!Tsuna, SawadaTwins


**It Takes Two**

* * *

A/N: There are a lot of Sawada Twins in the KHR fanfics and I wanted to give it a try! Please read, review and subscribe! By the by, this is only short because it's the prologue, the next chapters will be longer. :)

* * *

Two simultaneous cries filled the slightly empty hospital room where a single mother resides, cradling two new-born babies in her arms.

"Ma'am." A nurse appeared by the doorsteps and she gave a joyful smile as she announced, "You have given birth to twins."

"Yes..." The mother crinkled her eyes with happiness as she cooed on her twin angels, "Such a handsome boy and a beautiful girl."

At the end of her statement, a blonde male happily crashed into the room as he hugged the woman, "Nana!"

"Iemitsu." Nana looked at her husband with fondness and hands over one of the twins in her husband's hands.

"This strong baby boy here will be named Tsunayoshi," Iemitsu announced as he looked at the little bundle of joy with extreme affection. He looked at his wife and asked, "What will our daughter's name be?"

Nana looked at her daughter tenderly and she gently whispered, "Our little angel will be named Tsunahime."

"A fitting name." Iemitsu smiled with delight as he gently caressed the young girl, the young boy in safely tucked in his other hand.

* * *

**Thirteen Years Later**

Thirteen years has passed. The adorable babies have matured into young teenagers and have lived in their humble home together with their mother.

The twins had quite the similar appearance. Tsunayoshi had brunette gravity-defying hair while Tsunahime had blonde, straight shoulder-length hair. Their faces had the similarity, both teens having wide-eyed amber eyes.

Tsunayoshi, or more commonly called as Tsuna, had grown into a mysterious young man. He was silent majority of the time, but there was no doubt that there is intelligence hidden amidst the silence. Tsuna was among the top in the academics and has become quite the popular boy despite the fact that he doesn't always hold on to conversations.

Tsunahime, or more commonly known as Hime, had grown into a dependent young lady. She is a little more outspoken than Tsuna but her grades are a little below average. The only thing that Hime prides in is being one of the best in literature department.

There had been cases of bullying Hime when they were children because of her inferior intelligence but Tsuna was overprotective of his sister and solved the problem in no time.

By threatening the bullies, of course, but Tsuna threatened in a more polite manner.

Which means he has accidentally slip some embarrassing infos about the bullies.

No harm done.

Really.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he tried to wake up his younger sister in vain. He cleared his throat as he gave one last gentle push before he told her, "It's 10 minutes before class starts."

Hime stirred in her sleep and then she looked at her brother with half-lidded eyes. Tsuna only stared back and he half-heartedly disclosed, "I won't help you if you get in trouble with Hibari-san."

"No!" Hime screamed as she jumped out of bed and looked at Tsuna pleadingly, "Don't leave me alone, Tsuna-nii!"

"I won't leave you." Tsuna reassured his younger twin with a gentle pat on her head. He looked at a nearby clock as he reminds, "Take a bath now. We'll finish dinner as soon as you finish."

Hime nodded her head before she ran to the bathroom. Tsuna gently smiled before he went down to wait for her in the dining table.

* * *

"Goodmorning Tsu-chan!" Nana kissed her daughter in the cheek as the young girl arrived in the table to see that Tsuna was already starting with his breakfast.

Hime returned the kiss and took the sit opposite her older brother's. She fidgeted in her seat as she nervously asked, "Do we have a quiz in science today?"

Tsuna nodded and he noticed the slight grimace that momentarily appeared on his sister's face. He gave a gentle smile as he noted, "Don't worry about it."

"But Tsuna-nii is already good in class that's why he's fine with it." Hime whined with a small pout in the end as she finished her breakfast.

Tsuna offered her a small smile and placed a notebook in Hime's hands. He turned to his mother and said, "We're off then."

Nana nodded as she pecked Tsuna's cheeks and did the same with Hime's. She cheerfully waved as she took in the figures of her twins disappearing in a nearby corner.

* * *

"Do your best in this test class." Nezu announced as he hands out the papers to the students. He stopped by Hime's seat and he disappointedly shook his head as he divulged, "There was someone who had failed miserably in the last test and had brought the class' overall scores lower."

Hime looked down on her paper with embarrassment as the class and the teacher sneered at her. A female classmate had the guts to insult, "I can't believe she's related to Tsuna-kun. She is so stupid."

There was another round of laughter and Hime sank even lower in her seats. Tsuna accidentally slammed his hand in the desk and the laughter came to an abrupt end.

Nezu cleared his throat and proceeded to hand out the papers to the other students, quietly this time.

* * *

Hime quietly followed her older brother as they walked home with a sullen atmosphere.

Tsuna noticed it and gripped his younger sister's hand and encouraged his sister with a gentle smile as he said, "Don't worry about it."

Hime smiled because of her older brother's efforts but deep in her heart, she was a little frustrated at the fact that her brother seemed so distant and far, out of her reach.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-chan!" Nana waved her arms as the two entered the house.

Tsuna noticed that there was something that Nana was holding and he nodded his head to it.

"I saw it in the mailbox earlier this morning!" Nana cheerfully announced. She opened the flier and divulged the content, "I will raise your kid to be the leader of the next generation, grade and subject doesn't matter."

Tsuna gaped as he thought that it was just a huge scam, but nevertheless, he did not voice it aloud and just gave an exasperated sigh.

Hime, on the other hand, beamed at this and she excitedly cried out, "I want to have a home tutor!"

Tsuna looked at his sister with shocked silence and before any of the three can further react, a tiny voice squeaked, "Ciaossu!"

A tiny baby with an all black ensemble and a yellow pacifier appeared in the middle of the three. There was also a chameleon resting in his hat.

"I've arrived a little bit early." Reborn stated with mild relaxation. He noticed the surprise looks and he introduced himself, "I am the home tutor, Reborn."

There was silence in the room as each one gave different surprised reactions but they didn't know that the next statement will place their surprise in another level.

"I would be tutoring Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
